Después de todo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hace una rabieta tras la muerte de Voldemort y Narcissa envía a Snape para verificar que todo está bien. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Francis


Feliz cumpleaños Francis. Espero que te guste y a ustedes también. A ella le gusta mucho el Snucius, así que intentaré complacerla. Si leen y pasan de visita, un review me haría muy feliz. Aunque sea algo cortito.

Suelo tener ideas estúpidas, así que creo que ésta es una de esas.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a la pluma de JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. No pretendo infringir ninguna norma de copyright con la publicación de éste fic, cuyo único propósito es el de entretener a los lectores *de ser posible*. No pretendo obtener recompensa monetaria por mí trabajo.

~ Después de todo.

 _Usar la palabra "rabieta" se quedaba corta, para explicar la situación frente a sus negros ojos._

 _Vidrios saltando por todas partes, flashes de objetos de madera volando por los aires y el desagradable aroma a alcohol y a transpiración como si no se hubiese bañado en días. Su contra parte tenía una barba que hablaba por sí sola, más de cinco días tal vez._

 _Su rubio y blancuzco cabello se encontraba obviamente sucio y enmarañado, tiraba de él con vehemencia y sus dedos se quedaban atrapados en los terribles nudos. Toda su carísima ropa tenía manchas de vino y sangre desde la batalla, no se atrevía siquiera a cambiarse y sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía sostener su copa sin derramar su contenido._

 _El papel tapiz tenía marcas de arañazos, las alfombras llenas del vino que continuaba derramando y quién sabía qué otras cosas. Voldemort había muerto finalmente y Lucius Malfoy detestaba perder._

\- ¡Me rehuso a vivir entre malditos muggles y traidores a la sangre! - escupió, arrojando su copa casi vacía y mirándola hacerse añicos en la pared frente a su ostentoso sillón de cuero. - ¡Me rehuso a vivir en este infierno!

Los negros ojos como el ébano, permanecieron quietos sobre su tembloroso perfil y su sonrisa a medio lado, cínica y vacía. Una era completa acababa de terminar, pero no hacía tal escena. No esperaba haber sobrevivido, pero tampoco le parecía que fuese para tanto. Tan importante.

\- Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. - se atrevió a decir y el mago frente a él, en la sala de estar de su imponente mansión, dio una solitaria carcajada.

\- _¿Eso crees? Después de que Narcissa se marchara con Draco y ahora que no puedo clavarle mí varita a ningún muggle... ¿eso crees?_

\- Narcissa me pidió que viniera a verte, que me asegurara de que no te hubieses suicidado o algo parecido. No sé qué quieres que te diga.

Los grises ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron en un gesto de odio puro que por un momento le hizo sentir un desagradable escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Mejor era no decir nada y ser cuidadoso con las palabras, aunque Narcissa le hubiese implorado que verificara qué tan bien, Lucius sobrellevaba la caída de su señor.

\- Quizá estarías mejor, si ella volviera a casa contigo. - añadió tranquilamente y cruzado de brazos, estudiando el desagradable aspecto general del ambiente a su alrededor. - deberías comenzar con rehacer tu vida y buscar algo qué hacer, supongo.

Otra risa cortó el desagradable silbido del viento que pasaba a través de los cristales rotos en las ventanas, que Lucius se había encargado de hacer añicos con sus finos muebles.

\- ¿Como qué, idiota? ¿Plantar margaritas y podar mi jardín, todos los malditos domingos? - preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

 _Pero tras la muerte de Voldemort, Severus Snape ya no le tenía miedo a Lucius Malfoy. Ya había perdido toda su influencia y poder, ahora finalmente estaban al mismo nivel._

\- Quizá comenzando por limpiar éste lugar. - acompañó su sugerencia con una floritura de su muñeca, que sostenía su varita, limpiando todo a su alrededor. - y teniendo una mejor presencia. - añadió mientras lo apuntaba y agradeciendo que Lucius permaneciera tranquilo, bajo el cosquilleo de la magia sobre su cuerpo.

Todo despejado, ya no tenía mal olor y su barba había desaparecido. Ese era el Lucius que recordaba y la verdad, lucía mucho menos como un indigente.

\- Supongo que a ti no ha de importarte, Dumbledore siempre te tuvo bajo sus faldas.

Esa estúpida acusación. No era el protegido de Dumbledore, sólo hacía su maldito trabajo sucio, aunque no era el mejor momento para hacérselo comprender.

\- Si quieres llamarlo así, de todos modos ya acabó y nada podemos hacer. Deberías seguir mi consejo e intentar reconciliarte con Narcissa, con Draco. Seguro que sobre la marcha, encontrarás un nuevo sentido para tu vida.

Se dio media vuelta y sin esperar contestación, caminó hasta detenerse frente a la opulenta puerta de salida. Apenas puso su mano sobre el pomo, escuchó una voz como un gruñido y pasos temblorosos como si se acercaran gradualmente hacia él.

\- No te marches aún...

Su voz ronca tenía un tono de súplica también, difícil de ignorar. Después de todo, habían sido amigos por años y sabía que Lucius siempre había sido un cobarde de primera. Narcissa era su más grande apoyo y ahora que estaba solo, no quedaban más que retazos de un hombre _"poderoso"._

Apenas y giró su rostro para mirar, unos tres cuartos y con una suave sonrisa danzando en sus finos labios. Sus grises ojos evitaban verlo a la cara y sus labios temblaban tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

Qué vista tan deprimente.

\- ¿Quedarme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta y sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo. - ¿tienes miedo de quedarte solo? Creo que deberías pedírselo a Narcissa, no a mí.

Por primera vez Lucius se quedaba sin palabras y no le costó pensar que su viejo amigo no era de esos que imploraban. Aunque se trataba de Narcissa y estaba completamente seguro de que el amor que sentía por ella, era suficiente para hacerle reconsiderar su comportamiento y obligarle a arrodillarse a sus pies.

\- Ella no volverá... - antes de que Snape pudiera hablar, continuó. - a no ser que yo pueda superar la... muerte de nuestro señor.

\- Sí, Draco siempre fue su prioridad. - dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros. - me imagino que no querrá tener que protegerlo de su propio padre. _Otra vez..._

Un pesado silencio impregnó la habitación y el profesor de pociones no demoró en preguntarse, si Lucius alguna vez entendería que también había sido un gran peligro para su propia familia. Con su comportamiento tan infantil y violento, ¿qué mujer podría sentirse a salvo a su lado? De vez en cuando se cuestionaba la razón por la que estaban juntos.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo ayudarte, superarte es algo que deberás hacer tú mismo. Meterme dentro de tu cabeza es prácticamente imposible o completamente me temo.

Lucius recorrió la habitación a grandes zancadas y Severus Snape sintió dos pesadas manos sobre sus brazos, apretándolos con excesiva fuerza. Los ojos grises del mago frente a él, se dilataban una y otra vez, permitiéndole ver cada uno de los matices y detalles. Su pálida tez se encontraba teñida por un desagradable rubor que subía desde su cuello y cubría toda su cara.

\- ¡Dime qué puedo hacer! - imploró y por primera vez tenía el placer de ver lo que tanto había deseado antes. Lucius Malfoy completamente derrotado y prácticamente a sus pies. Casi le causó dolor el verlo de esa manera.

\- _Olvídarlo todo._ \- murmuró, sosteniendo su quijada con unos pocos dedos y obligándolo a mantenerle la vista fija. Sin permitir que escapara. Su piel se sintió realmente suave contra sus largos dedos y llegó a pensar que quizá usaba crema humectante, como cualquier mujer. - _Vive tu vida sin restricciones y haz todo aquello que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca pudiste._

Siempre quiso tenerlo a sus pies y darle una pequeña probada de lo buen mago que era. Que también podía ser tan sádico como él, escupiendo insultos por doquier.

Y ahora que lo tenía justo donde lo quería...

Sus labios se tocaron prácticamente de inmediato, lo que causó confusión en Lucius por un momento. ¿Acaso eso era lo que siempre había querido hacer de tener la oportunidad? No podía decirlo, amaba a Narcissa pero jamás había podido explorar otras opciones.

\- Severus... ¿qué diablos se supone que haces? - la clásica pregunta que Snape ya se esperaba.

\- _Ayúdandote... ¿no?_ \- preguntó inocentemente mientras susurraba las palabras contra su labio inferior, succionándolo con toda la fuerza que podía. Si tenía que tenderle una mano, entonces podía sacarle alguna ventaja. - relájate y olvida todo por un momento. Recuerda lo que se siente estar con alguien e imagínate que así puede ser de ahora en adelante, sin tener que marcharte o preocuparte de no volver al día siguiente.

Prácticamente arrancó los botones de su túnica y pasó sus manos sobre su blancuzco y desnudo pecho, con más fuerza de la requerida. Un par de libros cayeron al chocar con un enorme librero junto a la chimenea. El suave crepitar de las llamas danzando en los carbones, apenas y podía escucharse entre los gemidos que comenzaban a brotar de los temblorosos labios de Malfoy.

\- Piensa en todos los días que despertarás con Narcissa a tu lado y pudiendo hacer el amor con ella, cuando quieras... - susurró junto a su oído, lamiendo la parte posterior, succionando su lóbulo y mordisqueándolo una y otra vez. - Yo nunca tuve esa oportunidad, jamás pude sentir el calor de un cuerpo contra el mío. - sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un violento movimiento de caderas, frotando su pelvis contra la del rubio. - ¿cómo crees que sobreviví todo éste tiempo? _Qué suerte que tienes. Yo estoy vivo y solo..._

Sus manos estaban por todas partes y Lucius apenas podía prestar atención. Un par de dedos frotaban la tela de su pantalón bajo el cinturón, tratando de avivar una erección que apenas y era visible. Sus labios succionaban uno de sus pezones de manera poco ceremonial, trazando la forma con su lengua.

\- _Puedes tener otro hijo, tal vez. Narcissa y tú son jóvenes aún. -_ la respuesta de Lucius fue gemir de sorpresa, al sentir la mano de Severus al bajar el cierre de su pantalón y apartar su ropa interior para acariciar su ahora palpitante miembro. - _sal de vacaciones... o quizá toma un bate y destruye vehículos muggles por placer._

Sintió sus manos sobre sus cabellos negros, mientras se arrodillaba y lamía su miembro con fervor. Sus piernas apenas y podían sostenerlo, mientras Severus prácticamente succionaba su alma a cada delicioso toque de su lengua sobre su erección.

\- _Pasa tiempo con tu nieto, Scorpius. Edúcalo de la mejor forma posible. Olvídate ya de esa tontería del odio y la clasificación de la sangre._

\- ¡Severus! - gimió al sentir que el mago alzaba sus piernas de alguna forma y posicionaba su erección en su entrada. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

\- _Imagínate repetir esto, cada semana y de cada año. Cogérme de la forma que más te plazca o dejarme que te coja, de la forma que más me guste. -_ dijo en voz baja mientras entraba y salía con brusquedad, apretando el pálido miembro de Lucius, con su mano libre. - hay tanto que se puede hacer...

Si no se convencía con tremendo argumento, a su punto de vista, entonces nada más podría hacer para ayudar. Sonrió al besarlo y que Malfoy respondiera con la misma pasión, intentando sostenerse inútilmente del librero tras él.

\- _¿No es dulce el continuar vivo y poder disfrutar esto?_ \- preguntó Severus con una mueca de triunfo en su rostro, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. - Olvídate de los muggles y demás, concéntrate en el placer.

Sintió que finalmente Lucius se había dejado llevar y cerrando los ojos, su orgasmo saltó por todas partes y salpicando su perfecta túnica negra que aún traía puesta.

\- Si yo puedo hacerlo, que he sobrevivido y no tengo nada, ¿por qué no tú? - gruñó en su cuello, alcanzando finalmente la meta y escuchando el delicado goteo de su semen sobre sus zapatos, deslizándose por el pálido trasero del mago que lo había humillado durante años.

 _Merlín, qué dulce placer el haber sobrevivido y poderse vengar también._

Un silencioso hechizo bastó para limpiarlo todo y devolver las túnicas a su estado original, mientras Severus admiraba su trabajo y relamía sus labios una y otra vez. El rostro de Lucius Malfoy continuaba sonrojado a todo dar, respirando entrecortadamente y lleno de sudor por donde mirara.

\- Hay tanto por hacer. - añadió quedamente. - sólo encuentra una actividad que te guste más y repítela.

Ajustó sus túnicas con un seco movimiento de sus manos, dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a cruzar el salón hasta la puerta y marcharse en definitiva. Lo había intentado todo para convencerlo, Narcissa no podía decir que había sido en vano.

Incluso había obtenido su pequeña gratificación.

\- _Acepto..._ \- escuchó que Lucius había dicho casi a regañadientes. Sonrió sin darse la vuelta siquiera.

\- ¿Aceptas qué cosa? - preguntó otra vez, de manera inocente.

\- A continuar viviendo... - hizo un gran esfuerzo por respirar. - siempre y cuando mantengas tu promesa.

\- Por supuesto que podemos repetirlo después.

Después de todo, Lucius era un cobarde y sabía que no sería capaz de quitarse la vida, que no necesitaba mayores palabras para convencerlo. Aunque divertirse a su costa, nunca estaba de más.


End file.
